


Hell In High Heels

by The_Lady_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Meg/pseuds/The_Lady_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela's a demon now. Not much else has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell In High Heels

The dial tone sounds and the hellhounds come and she dies.

She’s put on a rack with other damned souls. So many of them. She tries to count them once instead of listening to the screams around her. It doesn’t entirely drown them out but it helps.

She’s lost a decent chunk of her humanity by the time he arrives.

She’d laugh if her vocal chords were still functional. The high and mighty Dean Winchester, chained to a rack like the rest of the scum of the earth.

The demons are different with him around. They start showing off more. Before, it was all about getting the job done as fast as possible. Lilith apparently liked fast turnaround.

Now, they’re taking their time, breaking each soul down piece by piece as Alastair directs. Most of the time he stays aloof, a conductor bringing the symphony of screams to a crescendo with the lifting of an eyebrow.

But Dean’s special. Alastair breaks Dean personally. It doesn’t take as long as she thought it would.

She’s still human (mostly) when Dean stands up.

She’s still human when Dean starts carving into her.

She’s not human for very long after that.

* * *

The first time she ends up topside afterwards, she’s given free rein to go cause as much havoc as she wants. So she does. She finds a pretty twenty-year-old girl in Tennessee and dresses her better than her hick family ever let her. They object. She kills them.

She spends the next two months ripping the heads off people she doesn’t like. Rapists and child molesters, mainly. Not to mention anyone who gets in the way. She steers clear of children. Even freshly demoned up, apparently there are some lines she doesn’t want to cross. She’s not Lilith.

She’s been out of Hell for two months, eight days, 9 hours and twenty-one minutes when Sam Winchester finds her. He’s running with a new friend these days, some demon with a cutesy smile and a look in her eyes that screams “don’t fuck with me”.

They tie her down to a chair in a devil’s trap and Sam closes his eyes. She can feel something tugging at her. Her, not the girl she’s possessing.

She wonders if maybe Sam would stop if she told him who she used to be. That the girl he and his brother didn’t save got turned into a demon. She wonders what he’d do if she told him who turned her.

The tugging’s stronger now. Psychic exorcism, no less. She’s almost proud of him. Cutesy demon _is_ proud of him, that much is obvious. Sam obviously trusts her, and she’s telling him how to exorcise demons. Interesting.

Lilith would undoubtedly find this more than interesting. If someone were to tell her, that is. She won’t do it. Sam Winchester is devoted to his brother, that much has always been true, and she doubts Dean’s death changed very much. If Sam’s running around with a demon girlfriend these days, chances are he’s looking for a way to kill Lilith. It’d be nice if someone could kill the bitch. It would warm the twisted, tattered remains of her soul.

So she sits still, and doesn’t put up much of a fight when Sam exorcises her out. Positive reinforcement is always helpful, and Sam’s going to need a confidence boost or six before he can take on Lilith and win. Besides, it won’t be difficult to find another meatsuit, and this one’s getting whiney.

Maybe when she gets back out of the pit she’ll find Sam again.

She might even re-introduce herself next time.

* * *

As it turns out, it’s years before she sees Sam Winchester again. The world ended and then started itself back up again because Winchesters are idiots and Sam is really too good for this world. There’s a vague feeling of almost-guilt in the back of her mind when she hears exactly how Lucifer got free, but Lilith’s dead and that’s really all she cares about. She steers clear of the Apocalypse as much as possible because she’s still a rookie and relatively weak, and she had a father once, she doesn’t want another. She’d quite like to stab this one in the face too, but she’s not suicidal. She doesn’t examine that urge too closely, either. It smacks of sentimentality, which has always bored her.

There’s a quiet patch after Sam ends the Apocalypse, although there’s rumours about Crowley and his weird angel friend, but things don’t start getting interesting again until the Leviathans show up. One of them made the mistake of thinking she was an easy meal. She drowned it in bleach and dissolved up the body in battery acid. They leave her alone after that.

It becomes clear that she’s gaining a certain reputation when Abaddon approaches her about overthrowing Crowley. And what the hell, right? She’s getting bored, humans weren’t that interesting even when she was one, and she’s always been a sucker for a well-dressed red-head. She moves up in Abaddon’s favour quickly, despite how young she is in demonic terms. Well-cultivated viciousness gets you a long way in the company she keeps now.

And then that goes pear-shaped, naturally. Because of Dean Winchester. Again. Most of the major problems in her life and death have originated from Dean bloody Winchester. Abaddon’s dead and Crowley’s crowing over his lack of rivalry and his newest “acquisition”. The small circle of demons that were most loyal to Abaddon now look to her, reasoning that the Queen’s consort is much the same as the Queen. She tells them to scatter and do what they need to in order to survive Crowley. They eye her with grudging respect and promptly vanish. Hopefully they’ll come next time she calls, and if they don’t she can find others. For the moment, she has work to do, and alliances to forge.

If Crowley can ally himself with a Winchester, so can she.

Sam isn’t difficult to find, and neither is the bunker he’s currently inhabiting. Not up to her usual standards, but then the Winchesters always did have atrociously plebeian tastes. She knocks on the door and waits.

Sam responds eventually, looking worse than he did the time she met him before the Apocalypse, even more dull and lifeless. It’s almost nice, to meet someone who has been as completely screwed over by life as she has, probably more so.

“Sam Winchester, as I live and… well, I don’t breathe, but you get the point.”

 A new level of exhaustion sets in over his features. “You’re a demon, you’ve found me, well done, what do you want.”

She smiles at him. The vessel she’s chosen resembles her old body quite closely, and she can almost see the penny drop. His eyes don’t look quite so tired anymore, just guilty.

“Bela.”

“In spirit, if in nothing else,” she agrees. “May I come in?”

He eyes her suspiciously for a few seconds, then opens the door and stands aside to let her past. She sidesteps the Devil’s Trap painted on the floor, take a moment to admit to herself that she might have been wrong about the plebeian tastes of the Winchesters, and follows Sam to what appears to be a very well-stocked library. He pours her two fingers of whiskey and sits down opposite her.

“I assume you’re here for revenge of some sort?”

“Now why would you think that?” She smiles again, mainly because she can see it unsettles him.

“Because we didn’t save you from Lilith?”

“Don’t be silly, Sam. I made that deal on my own, and you killed the bitch who was responsible for preying on a teenage girl’s terrors. I am my own… being, I suppose, as person isn’t entirely accurate anymore, and you are not responsible for my choices. I am. You never liked me very much but you’ve also never done anything to harm me, so those guilt issues of yours are misplaced as far as I’m concerned.” She smirks slightly. “I can’t imagine how you manage to deal with the myriad other guilt issues you have, by the way. How do you sleep at night?”

He smirks back. “Unfortunately not on silk sheets, rolling naked in money, which I’m told is the best way.”

“Now there’s a mental image.” He blushes and she laughs.

“Why are you here, then?”

So she tells him. About dying, and Hell, and Dean torturing her (she doesn’t like the blank look on his face when she tells him that, but he’d find out eventually later, and she’s screwed if he finds her out in a lie), and being caught by him and cutesy demon (Ruby, apparently, and the blank look’s back), and the leviathans, and Abaddon.

And then she tells him about his brother. He doesn’t believe her at first, cycles through a whole barrage of emotions that make her glad she doesn’t have them anymore, and then settles into a cold fury that she recognises from years of the world being a cruel, unfair bitch.

“Crowley killed my Queen and lover. I want to rip him to shreds and tango on the remnants of the ridiculous mess he’s made of Hell. I want him to suffer and burn for an eternity. The world has fucked us both over so many times, Sam. Let’s go burn the bitch down.”

Sam smirks at her.

Six weeks after that, the new Queen of Hell cuts out Crowley’s tongue with an angel blade, just because she can, and smiles when her Prince Consort laughs.

 

 


End file.
